


Tangled Webs

by Happy2BeDee



Category: Law & Order: SVU, SVU
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Friendship, Loss, Love, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy2BeDee/pseuds/Happy2BeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elliot is caught cheating, it sets in place a series of events that soon have skeletons falling from everyone's closets. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This story switches from first to third person narrative, Olivia being the first person. I played with a few details like ages and timeframes. Kathy never existed and Elliot has no children and no longer works for NYPD. He and Brian - who's married to Alex, are best friends and run a highly successful private security firm together. Casey now lives in Chicago, and so does Trevor Langan who is a corporate attorney in this story and never met any of the gang. I don't use a beta and sometimes mistakes are missed. Sorry.

HOTEL, DOWNTOWN CHICAGO

Olivia's POV

Walking the corridor to Elliot's suite, the moment seemed surreal. It was as if the universe were somehow in slow motion but standing still at the same time, and, even the most mundane of things were now amplified times a million – the sound of my stilettos treading the Persian carpet that lined the hall, even the ticking of the antique clocks seemed as if they were the loudest sounds on earth; drowning out everything else within a 100 mile radius; everything except for my heartbeat. As I drew closer to the door my anxiety forced my stomach to contort, tying itself in a huge, painful knot. My heartbeat was now a frantic rhythm that was trying to pound its' way right out of my chest! I stopped three feet from the door and looked down at the key card in my hand - how nice it was of him to make sure that I was able to get his room key anywhere he stayed. He always wanted me to have access to him if I ever decided to join him on the road so concierge was always instructed to key me, no hassle if I showed up. However, his thoughtfulness was about to do him in - idiot forgot to take my name off the list once he began fucking his assistant!

I stepped to the door and took a deep breath, my hand on the knob as I prepared myself. My God, was I sweating? I quickly wiped my brow with the back of my hand and willed myself to put the key in the door. I twisted the knob and suddenly I couldn't move - everything in me wanted to forget about the reason I was there and just leave, to go back to New York and live a lie; "Elliot loves you, he'd never cheat!" was the voice I heard in my head. "Forget about the picture you saw, it isn't what it looks like!" "Shut up!" I said out loud to no one and I slowly opened the door and went inside where I was greeted by a familiar song blasting from the stereo in the next room. My frantically beating heart stopped cold in my chest as my apprehension replaced itself with rage! I knew this song very well. Elliot had fucked me senseless so many times to this song during the past five years that my body had developed a Pavlovian response to hearing it. But when I heard her calling God from the bedroom, fucking my husband, to that song, I lost it! Before I could stop myself, I had grabbed a statuette from the desk, ran to the bedroom and clubbed him over his balding head before he even heard me coming!

He fell to the floor as Mairym screamed and I delivered a hard, swift kick to his ribs before I turned on Mairym, reaching for her while she scurried across the huge bed. "YOU BITCH!" Behind me, Elliot had staggered to his feet. I had gotten her pinned to the floor and was beating her senseless as the music continued blasting from the stereo when I felt his arms around my waist.

"Liv, I can explain!" I heard him say as he tried to pull me away from her. I had her hair locked tight in my fist and with my free hand I delivered blow after blow to her face as she screamed, blindly clawing at me but only succeeding in snatching the stereos' power cord from the wall. Elliot finally managed to pull me away - and a patch of her hair came with me. Mairym somehow got on her feet, blood pouring from her nose.

"Did you see that? She attacked me!"

"Mairym, please!"

"You're just gonna stand there and let her get away with - "

"Bitch I will finish you!" I screamed as I lunged at her; Elliot held me back.

"Baby please, calm down!" I broke free and pushed him hard against his chest with both hands.

"GET OFF ME!"

"HELLO? I'm bleeding!" Mairym interjected

"Mairym, what did I say?" he asked her in a scolding tone then turned to me and took my hand in his.

"DO NOT…Touch…Me…Again!" I warned firmly. He let go.

"Baby it's not worth it."

"Not worth it?" This bitch again!

"Mairym, be quiet!" he demanded in a more elevated tone.

"NOW she's not worth it? Was she worth it the first time?"

"Olivia – "

"No, tell me. Why then and not now? What makes her so unworthy now, huh? Could it be the fact that you got caught?" I yelled as I pushed two fingers against his head hard enough to make it jerk backwards. For a quick moment he looked at me with pleading eyes before he hung his head.

"It's not what it looks like." He mumbled almost inaudibly as he looked down at the floor.

"It is EXACTLY what it looks like!" I screamed. The rage inside me was so strong, I felt as if I would morph into a green monster at any moment "Fuck you! We're done!" at this point, I could barely breathe through the tears that were streaming my face and I was shaking. What had just happened here? Maybe none of this is real. Maybe I'm having a nightmare…

"So that's it? You're gonna kill what we have, just like that over some bitch who means nothing to me?" I stopped cold.

"…BITCH? Oh hell no…!" I heard Mairym protest. This bimbo didn't know when to shut it!

"Oh my God, Mairym, will you SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" now he was yelling. She got the message this time and quietly took a seat at the end of the bed, a look of defeat and embarrassment shadowing her spirit. I almost felt sorry for her. There was a brief silence as I simply stared quizzically at him.

"Who are you?"

"I thought I was the man you love but you don't seem to care about that anymore!"

"I don't care?" I tried to stay calm but my anger got the better of me and now I was screaming again. "I gave you five years of my life; planned on giving you forever but I walk in here to find you waist-deep in that slut and I'm the one to blame?!"

"That's not what I meant – "

"I don't care what you meant!"

"Olivia – "

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I turned to leave when I felt his hand on mine…

"Don't leave like this." Suddenly he was closer, pulling me into his arms from behind. I could feel his warm breath on me and I felt my resolve begin to weaken.

"Let go of me."

"I'm sorry. Baby I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I love you please, I'm so sorry!" His hot tears were on my neck. I paused for a brief moment; God, I used to feel so safe in his arms! You will not forgive him, you will not forgive this! Everything in me wanted to turn around, to put my arms around him and say that we can get past this; I love him! But yet, I knew in my heart that no matter how much I wanted to romanticize the situation, we were broken and it was with this realization that I steeled myself and swallowed my own tears along with the lump in my throat before pulling away, feeling my heart crack right down the middle as I left his arms.

"We're over!" I said in a voice that did not betray how torn I was. I then walked over to Mairym who was holding a cloth to her bloodied nose, grabbed hold of the diamond engagement and wedding rings on my finger and pulled them off, dropping them into her lap. She dropped the cloth she was holding and looked down at the rings in total disbelief. "Go ahead, He's all yours!" and I walked away without looking back. Once I got out of the suite, I just ran. I ran down 14 flights of stairs and out of the hotel lobby into the street. I don't know how far I ran after that but when I finally stopped, the hotel was nowhere in sight. I was crying Deep, choking sobs, my chest ached like it was about to explode and I couldn't catch my breath. There I was, in the middle of a busy Chicago street, hysterical. I can only imagine what people must have thought but it didn't matter because at that moment all I wanted to do was curl up and die!

.

Back in Elliot's hotel suite, he sat motionless on the floor of the bedroom, his head in his hands. He didn't even notice that Mairym was now standing before him.

"Elliot?" she called softly. Without verbally responding, he looked up at her with accusing eyes. She quickly kneeled in front of him. "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? Are you fuckin' serious?" he asked her with dripping scorn before snatching the rings from her hand. A brief silence followed.

"Is there anything I can – "

"NO!"

"Look I know that you're upset –"

"The love of my life just told me it's over! Why are you still here?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"I'M NOT OK!" he screamed as his tears kept falling.

"Elliot…" there was no time to stop the formation of tears that quickly flooded her eyes but she was determined that she wouldn't cry them.

"Go!" he demanded, leaving no room for argument. Rising to her feet, she started to speak but thought better of it then, just as quickly changed her mind.

"I know that this is the last thing you want to hear right now but I love you Elliot and I'll help you through this, I'll be whatever you need me to be for you, however you need it. All you have to do is let me." She exited the room without another word between them.

*****

Olivia's POV

For a while that day I was completely numb. The signs were there. I just chose to ignore them so that I could remain in my blissful bubble. I didn't want to believe, couldn't believe that the man I'd fought so hard for, gave so much of myself to and loved so completely could do something so vile. I could be forgiving of many things but cheating? That was a definite deal breaker! I should have said no when he told he that he'd been hired as personal security for Morgan James and that it required him to be in Chicago for two months while she filmed a movie. Two long months where his assistant, Mairym would be there four days out of every week! But I had no cause to distrust her. I'd known her for four years – since Brian and Elliot first started their security firm. She'd been in my home and we'd established a great rapport, so of course I didn't make a big deal out of it, because at the end of the day, I am not that woman. I don't need the code to his phone or his email password. And I don't care about his facebook account. I don't hover when he's on the phone. If we're out somewhere and he engages himself in conversation with another woman, I don't suddenly feel the need to slink myself around him, marking my territory because I was secure about what we had and knew just what we meant to each other. In retrospect, I think that may have been my biggest mistake; I trusted too much!

I don't know what got into me later, but instead of crying and moping, feeling sorry for myself, that night I told Alex and Casey that I wanted to go out. They couldn't believe it after what I had just gone through but we hit the town anyway. Casey knew all the hottest clubs and tonight, 'AT' was the hot-spot of choice but about an hour after we arrived, my sadness set in all over again.

"I'm sorry I dragged you guys out tonight. I thought I was ready but I guess I was wrong."

"Honey, we get it. You just went through a breakup, its ok. I'll go find Casey and we'll leave." Alex said as she started to get up.

"Nobody has to leave. I'm gonna go to the ladies room."

"We don't mind" Alex protested.

"It's ok. I'll be right back." I left the booth and made my way to the bathroom. A couple minutes later when I was on my way out, the door opened and who walks into the lounge area?

"You have got to be kidding me!" there she was, her face full of the cuts and bruises I'd inflicted upon her back at the hotel. She had done a terrible job at trying to conceal them with makeup, her black eye being the most obvious. I felt bad about what I'd done.

She looked at me with an odd mix of fear and loathing in her eyes. "Stay away from me!"

"You really have no idea how not worth my time you are!" I really did have every intention of leaving but…

"I guess Elliot wasn't either, probably why he was all in my stuff, huh?"

"Elliot is not the first man to fall for a piece of cheap ass and he certainly won't be the last!" I again turned to leave but she was determined…

"Well I guess he preferred cheap ass over a frigid bitch, Bitch!" Did she just – before I could stop myself, I had turned and punched her hard in the face, knocking her into the mirrors, causing them to shatter. I saw her holding her bloodied nose as I left the bathroom but I kept moving. I got back to our booth and Casey was sitting in some guys' lap as he nuzzled her ear.

"Liv, you ok?"

"No. this was a mistake, I'm gonna go."

"Ok, I'll get Alex and"

"No, you guys stay. I could use the time alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay. If I don't come home tonight, don't worry, I'm fine."

.

I walked away and stopped when I got to the entrance. I was so angry! I stood against the brick wall at the end of the hall taking deep breaths to calm myself. After a few minutes I felt like crying. Silently I stood there trying desperately to stop the tears that were now running down my face. I willed them with all of my might to stop but they would not obey. Fine! Crying it is!

"Whatever it is, let it go. You're too beautiful for tears!" I looked up and through my crying eyes saw what had to be an illusion; men like this don't exist anymore! He was tall and broad, and beautiful and sexy – my God he was sexy!

"I must look like a fool!"

"You don't." he assured as he handed me a handkerchief. "You alright?"

"Thank you, I'll be fine."

"I'm Trevor by the way"

"Olivia"

"Nice to meet you Olivia." So, are you coming or going?"

"Going. I was just about to hail a cab."

"I know we don't know each other but I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't offer you a ride; I was just leaving and my driver is just across the street…"

"Oh, I couldn't…"

"I promise I won't bite."

Being a New Yorker, I'm usually suspicious of everyone but something about his smile was so genuine that I felt I could trust him. There was something familiar about him, and I decided that if he was a maniac, being killed would definitely stop this ache in my heart.

"Thank you."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

****"

Before I had a chance to change my mind, I was in his car on my way back to the Casey's apartment, and to my surprise, I enjoyed his company. We talked the whole ride there and by the time we arrived I was actually smiling! He got out of the car and came around to open my door for me, offering his hand to help me out. We stood there for a brief moment just looking at each other before I spoke.

"It was really a pleasure meeting you tonight."

"The pleasure was all mine." And he kissed my hand. GOD, that sent shivers through me! And it was off that shivery high that I proposed: "Would you like to come up…for coffee? It's the least I could do. You know, as a thank you." he paused a moment before answering

"I think I'd love to come up – for coffee."

.

I don't know what got into me but 5 minutes after we got up to the apartment, we were all over each other. He had already pulled my panties off and had my nipple in his mouth. DEAR GOD, his tongue felt amazing!

"PLEASE tell me you have condoms!" I breathed into his mouth minutes later as we kissed. I was so ready.

"Not on me! I don't usually…"

"wait!" I loved Casey dearly but she was a bit of a good-time-girl. There had to be condoms here, lots of them! From where I was lying on the sofa, I reached above my head to the end table, opened the drawer and blindly felt inside; BINGO! I can't remember the last time I'd been so grateful for anything!

I admit; I let go that night, do I regret it? No! Trevor fucked me thoroughly and I came like a waterfall over and over again! I woke up the next morning to a note on the pillow next to me.

"Olivia,

I thought it would be best if I weren't here when your friends got back.

Here's my number, please use it; I would love to see you again!

Trevor"

I smiled, images of last night flashing through my head. God, everything about him felt so good! I couldn't help but wish that I had stayed at a hotel, then I could have gotten another taste of him this morning – hell, maybe all day. My thoughts of debauchery were quickly interrupted with a knock on the door. I shoved the note under the pillow just before it opened and Casey and Alex walked in.

"You're finally awake!" Casey observed as she plopped down on the bed.

"I guess."

"Were you ok here by yourself last night?" Alex sat beside me, putting her arm around me.

"I managed."

"What hit this room?" Casey asked as she picked something up from the floor. "It's a mess!"

"I – thought I lost something and I went a little overboard looking for it I guess."

"I guess. So, we have ten hours left before we leave Chicago. How about we go see the city, try again for some fun?" Alex was such a tourist!

"Or we could just hang out here if she's not up to it." Casey chimed in.

"Guys, I'm fine. And that sounds great; we should do a little sight-seeing before we go."

"Good, shopping first!" Alex called, excited.

Casey sighed. "You really should curb your obsession with buying things, you know?"

"I will…when I'm dead!"

"Well I'm gonna need time to get myself together so I'll meet up with you guys."

"Suit yourself!" Casey said as she got up from the bed. "Let's go big spender!" Alex kissed my cheek before following Casey out of the room. I let out a huge sigh before reaching under the pillow to retrieve the note, reading it again and wondering if it would be best to let a one night stand be just one night. I decided to hold on to it until my mind was made up.

*****

A half hour later after a nice, hot shower I went to the night table to grab my phone and there was the note. I stared at it for a moment before picking it up. Why am I holding on to this? I sat on the bed and read it again – just thinking about the way he touched me last night was enough to get me pulsating down there – I wanted another taste of him so bad! I took a deep breath before dialing the number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" That voice! I was starting to feel better already.

"Trevor, hi. Its – "

"Olivia?" his voice suddenly perked up. "I was hoping you'd call."

"I…wanted to thank you for last night; it was just what I needed."

"I think it was what we both needed. I have to admit, as much as I hoped I would, I didn't think I'd hear from you again." His voice was so damn sexy!

"The truth is, I'm leaving today and I'd like to see you again if y-"

"When and where?."

"Here. Now."

"What about your friends?"

"They're out shopping so we have all day."

"I'll be there in ten minutes!" and he disconnected the call. I quickly called Casey and gave an excuse about wanting to be alone. It was about five minutes later when the doorbell rang. It's him! I thought as I went to answer it. Imagine my shock when I opened the door to find Elliot standing on the other side. I slammed it in his face without as much as a second thought. SHIT!

"I just wanna talk."

"We have nothing to say to each other."

"Olivia please…"

"Would you just leave me alone?"

"I'll stand out here all day if that's what it takes!" there was a short silence. "I mean it Olivia!" I took a long pause before I reluctantly opened the door. He walked right in.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm just trying to – "

"Just trying to what? Do you think that showing up here and harassing me is going to help fix things?"

"I didn't say – "

"It's not enough that you stabbed me in the heart but you keep twisting the damn knife! I don't want to see you, Elliot. I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to think about you! You made your choice when you let her in!"

"Olivia I love you!"

"AND I TRUSTED YOU! I trusted you and you broke us!" we were both in tears at his point.

"I'll fix it! I swear I'll fix it, just give me a chance!"

"There's nothing to fix."

"We love each other!"

"And what's love without trust?"

"I'll get it back; starting right now!" he dropped to his knees in front of me, grabbing onto my dress. "You want me to quit and come home? Done! I'll do anything you want just please don't leave me!" His head was buried in my stomach, and he was sobbing; his tears soaking my dress as he clung to me desperately.

"I'm already gone!" I stepped away, turning my back to him.

"Baby please! Please. I'll never – "

"Goodbye Elliot!" after a moment, he finally got up and left. The second I heard the door close, I sank onto the sofa and broke into sobs. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Is he serious? I just knew it was Elliot again, coming back to further torment me. Angrily, I got up and marched to the door, flinging it open but instead of the asshole, it was Trevor standing there. There was a brief silence as our eyes met, locked and held each others' gazes.

"Have you been crying?" he asked as he walked inside.

"It's not important."

"Of course it is."

"No. what's important is your ability to make me forget." I nuzzled at his neck. "Can you make me forget?" his mouth was now dangerously close to mine.

"I'll see what I can do!" he said before kissing me hard and deep. Within seconds he'd scooped me up in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me to the bedroom.

.

Let me pause for a moment. When I woke up this morning with that huge grin on my face, I wondered if maybe I'd exaggerated in my mind how good the sex had been the night before – take heartache, loneliness and throw in the fact that it had been 2 months since I'd had some, hell even a crumb would taste like a gourmet meal if you were starving! Maybe it hadn't been as great as I remembered. Maybe….oh God...OH MY GOD! I spent the next few hours being pleasured beyond belief and for those few hours, he absolutely succeeded in making me forget every single care I had in the world. I let go of everything except him, me and our bodies!

.

After, I just lay there in his arms, sated beyond belief and reveling in the sound of us breathing.

"Stay."

"What?"

"Stay. Here, with me." I propped myself up on my elbow to look at him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I feel…something that I've never felt before and I'm not ready to let it go."

"Trevor…I just ended a relationship; I have a life to get back to in New York."

"I know. It was stupid of me…"

"It wasn't stupid. It was sweet." I let my fingers run over the stubble on his face as I looked at him. The truth was, I felt something too; I wasn't sure what it was but it was there and it was more than just physical. "Maybe we should just make the most of the time we have left." He tucked a loose lock of hair behind my ear.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I quickly pushed back the tears that threatened to flood my eyes and leaned in to kiss him. He ran his hands through my hair while his tongue slipped between my lips and we explored each others' mouths before he turned over, putting me on my back and nestling himself between my legs, we had more amazing sex, only this time it was different; it was tender and sweet, like making love!

Later, we stood at the door to Casey's apartment as he prepared to leave…

"I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

"I guess it is."

"Well, you have a safe flight and…take care." I could tell that he was struggling.

"I will. You do the same; not the flight part. " I felt so nervous inside. He laughed.

"If you're ever back in Chicago…" he leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the cheek, lingering there for a moment. "Goodbye Olivia."

"Goodbye Trevor." He turned and walked away and as I closed the door, a feeling of sadness suddenly came over me that I couldn't explain but I shook it off. I was on my way to the bedroom when I was startled by someone knocking frantically on the door. I had barely gotten it open before Trevor took me in his arms, pulled me tight against his body and kissed me with more passion that I'd ever been kissed before. There was fire in that kiss and it burned through every fiber of my being! When he finally released me I stood speechless, motionless, yet every inch of me in flames!

"If only I'd met you first." He said then he turned and left, just like that, the door slamming behind him, leaving my mind in a daze and my body screaming for more of him!

*****

On the way home, we sat there on the plane, me lost in thought for most of the ride while Casey and Alex blabbed on about god-knows-what.

"Hello? Earth to Olivia!" I snapped out of my daze to see Casey waving a hand in front of me. She had a few days off and decided to fly back to New York with Alex and me.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Okay, what's up with you?" Alex asked?

"Nothing."

"Can I ask a personal question" Casey again

"Shoot."

"Did you sleep with Elliot after…?"

"God, no!"

"Swear it?"

"On my life!"

"Then who was he?"

"Who was who?"

"Mr. Rebound sex…and before you deny it, allow me to introduce the evidence…" evidence? What evi- before I could say anything, she pulled a condom wrapper from her purse and waved it in front of me. I swallowed hard.

"W-Where did you get that?"

"Your bedroom floor, not to mention there were quite a few of them in the trash – along with their very used contents. So if it wasn't Elliot…"

I hung my head. "Yes, ok? But it wasn't rebound sex." Alex looked on amazed.

"Then what do you call it?"

"Who cares what she calls it" Alex interjected, "how was it?" I paused for a moment, still embarrassed and not wanting to discuss it but I had to share, it was too good to keep to myself.

"It was…amazing… incredible; It was the best sex I've ever had!" they ate it up, squealing gleefully like gossip-starved little piggies. "…and that is all I will say on the matter"

"Like hell!" Casey protested, "You cannot use that many adjectives to describe how good it was and then shut up about it, you have to give us details!"

"No, actually I don't."

"Why the secrecy?"

"I'm not being secretive, I'm being private!"

"I think somebody's in like."

"and denial"

"What? I don't even know his last name and besides, I just ended a relationship, I don't feel anything for anyone right now; except blind hatred for Elliot!"

"So that's it? You never see him again?" I simply shrugged my shoulders and turned my head to face the window.


	2. Back to Benson

**ELLIOT'S HOTEL. DOWNTOWN CHICAGO**

Filming was done for the day and Elliot sat quietly in his hotel room contemplating the events of the last couple days. How could I have been so fucking stupid? He thought to himself as he drank his fourth beer of the night. A moment of weakness and he'd lost everything! He didn't love Mairym, she was a willing body when he was horny and without his wife; a means to an end. It had simply gotten out of control and he'd allowed it to go further than he'd meant to.

_They'd been in Chicago for a month and he was already over it! It had been 32 days since he'd been with his wife and it was driving him insane! She was all he could think about! He and Olivia had a very physical relationship; the sex was insane and had only gotten better over time. He'd never gone more than a few days without being inside her since the first time she'd given herself to him, but of course, this was the first time since starting the company with Brian that he's ever had to be stationed out of town for this long with no contact. He usually only assigned himself to the jobs that kept him in the city, and when he did leave town, either she would make trips to join him on her days off or he would rotate his schedule by leaving another team member in his place so that he could travel home to her. This job however, he had been personally requested by Morgan James herself to be her personal detail for the duration of this shoot! She'd heard that he was the best and that was what she wanted. But this was too much! This was killing him! He needed his wife but with the extremely sensitive case they were investigating, her workload hadn't allowed her to leave the city for even a day and so here he was, stuck, sexually frustrated and going out of his mind!_

_It had been a long day of filming and when it was over, all he'd wanted was to retreat to his suite and relax. He'd just showered and gotten into a pair o sweats and a tee shirt when there was a knock at the door. He'd gotten up to open it to find his assistant standing there._

_"Mairym, it's late."_

_"I know, and I'm sorry." She said, letting herself in. "But you still haven't gotten these contracts signed and they have to be sent out first thing tomorrow morning!" he sighed._

_"Alright!" he said and walked over to the sofa to sit down where she'd already parked herself and had spread the contracts out on the coffee table._

_"Your lawyer says everything is in order, so all we need is your Han…cock" she said seductively and handed him a pen. He looked over at her as he took it from her hand and couldn't help but notice how scantily she was dressed. She had to know that coming into her boss's suite in nothing but short shorts and a tank top with no bra was inappropriate, right? He made a mental note to talk to her about it in the morning but right now, he just wanted to get her out of his suite as quick as possible because he could feel his body starting to react to what was displayed in front of him._

_"Where do I sign?"_

_"There." She pointed to the contract closest to her, he quickly put his signature on it. "there." She pointed out the spot that required signing on the one that was between them. he signed it. "just one more…" she reached across his lap for the contract that she'd purposely placed so far away from herself and when she did, her breast practically spilled out of her tank top, her nipples brushing against his thigh._

_"Mairym…"_

_"Opps, sorry. These things seem to have a mind of their own!" she said as she pressed a hand to her bosom. "right on that line…" she said. While he was guilty of looking and had to admit to himself that they were nice, they had NOTHING on Olivia's, he thought as he signed the last contract. As far as he was concerned, Olivia had the most perfect breasts he'd ever seen._

_"All done!" he said as he gathered the papers and handed them to Mairym._

_"Elliot, I… I know that being separated from Olivia for so long has been difficult for you…physically."_

_"What?"_

_"It's just… well, I know that a man like you has certain needs that when they aren't met can be… frustrating." She said as her hand rubbed his thigh._

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Just letting you know that if you if you wanna exercise those needs, I can be perfectly discreet!" she said seductively as her hand travelled further up his thigh until it was at his crotch. He shouldn't have been, but right now he was so turned on. She was basically offering to be his fuck toy with no strings attached. No, he knew that he had to stop it before it went any further._

_"Trust me, you don't wanna play this game!"_

_"I'm a big girl." She looked him dead in the eye. "I can take it!" Jesus, that went straight to his dick!_

_"You need to leave. Do it now and you get to keep your job!"_

_"or, you can let me stay and fuck me like you know you want to!"_

_He made the wrong choice!_

_He had no idea how it happened, but it happened fast. He's not sure how he got up from the sofa, or who initiated contact and he's not sure how those tiny little shorts she was wearing ended up around her ankles. What he is sure of is that right here, right now, in this elegantly decorated hotel suite, he has his assistant bent over the back of a sofa, her legs spread grotesquely wide and he is fucking her senseless with sheer, brute force! There is nothing romantic or gentle about this coupling, there was no kissing or foreplay involved. He has a wad of her blonde hair tightly entangled in one fist, while the other is holding tight to the back of the tank top she's wearing. She cannot move from the position in which he has her; exactly as he'd intended. Her breasts have completely spilled out from her top, but he doesn't care about her breasts or any other part of her except the part that he is mercilessly driving himself into again and again._

_She didn't expect that he would be this intense. She'd fantasized about what it would be like to be with her boss but this…she wasn't expecting this, it felt as if he were literally splitting her apart!_

_He continued pounding her ruthlessly and gave no care to her pleasure; his only concern was his own release and he was finding it hard to achieve with her screaming bloody murder! He released his hold on her shirt and clamped his hand over her mouth, then closed his eyes and imagined himself inside of Olivia, hearing her soft, sensual moans... before he knew it, he felt himself coming and with one final thrust that completely bottomed out and hurt so bad that she bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, he spilled deep inside of his assistant then quickly released his grip on her and pulled out, pulling up his pants just as quickly._

_"My wife's gonna be calling soon!" He said as he walked off. "You don't need to be here she does." And he continued to his bedroom and shut the door. She couldn't move. She stayed there slumped over the back of the couch as the breath slowly came back into her body, his semen leaking from her and her insides throbbing painfully from the fucking she'd just endured and she smiled. In her mind, this was the beginning of something real._

He felt hot tears sliding down his cheek, tears of deep regret because he'd known that he'd ruined the best thing he ever had and he didn't know how to fix it. it had been a week since he'd been caught; a weeks since he saw the devastation he'd cause the only woman he'd ever truly loved; the woman he'd sworn before God to love and honor and he broke her heart! She said that she never wanted to see him again, but he wouldn't give up, he would make this right with her if it took the rest of his life!

He stared at the phone and decided that maybe he should try calling her. The shoot had wrapped so this would be his last day in Chicago and he couldn't wait to get back to New York so that he could begin trying to regain her trust and earn her love and respect again. he knew that it would be hard but he was willing to do whatever it took. Brian told him that she'd gotten rid of his things and had changed the locks; it was going to be hard, but he was ready. Olivia and his marriage meant everything to him and he would not let either go without a fight!

I should definitely call her, he thought to himself and picked up his phone to do just that, however, before he could dial, it began ringing in his hand. He hadn't bothered to look at the ID before answering.

"Stabler."

"I've been trying to call you." Damn! He made a mental note to screen his calls more carefully.

"Mairym, this isn't a good idea."

"Why?"

"You know why. I love my wife."

"Always Olivia!"

"What? What do you mean always Olivia? It's always been Olivia; you knew that!" of course she knew that, but knowing did nothing to stop the words from hitting her hard in the gut.

"of course I knew that, but it didn't stop me from falling in love with you." He shook his head.

"Mairym, you don't love me. And, once we've gotten some space between us, you'll realize it."

"Space?"

"What we did, it should never have happened. My wife got hurt because of it and I have to make things right with her."

"You blame me for this."

"I blame ME for this! I betrayed my wife, I hurt her deeply. You were just… available." She couldn't stop the tears in her eyes from forming.

"Is that all I was to you… available?" she asked, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Mairym…"

"You know what? Don't! Go back to her; beg her, plead with her to take you back! But, while you're on your knees groveling for her forgiveness, you might wanna keep in mind, the other mess you've made!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant…and it's yours!"

* * *

 

**SQUAD ROOM OF THE 1-6**

**Olivia's POV**

A month had passed since the Chicago incident and since then, I had been using two very effective ways to deal with it – work and partying! When I wasn't putting in 16 - 20 hour days at the precinct I was in the clubs every night till six in the morning – no real balance, just anything to keep me busy and my mind off of the mess everything had become. The first thing I did when I got back to New York was to rid my home of everything that belonged to Elliot. He's lucky he has a friend like Brian who didn't hesitate to come and get everything and put it in storage for him until he got back. I had also met with a divorce attorney to see what my options were, but I left it at that for the time being. As for my lying, cheating husband, I hadn't talked to the bastard since that morning in Casey's apartment, which suited me just fine! He's been calling non-stop but I've ignored every call and erased every message. Hearing his voice only made it worse and I really didn't need that right now; he needs to realize that there was no going back from this. It was what it was, and what it was, was over!

This morning, I had finally taken the next step and given my lawyer the go-ahead to file, instructing him that I didn't want anything from Elliot, just my freedom. Like any divorce attorney, he looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Mrs. Stabler – "

"That's another thing, I'll be going back to Benson."

"Ms. Benson, you do realize that your husband has a very lucrative business; considering the circumstances under which the marriage is ending, I would have no problem getting you a very large settlement as well as very hefty alimony payments."

"That's not what this is about. He leaves with what's his, I keep what's mine." He opened his mouth to speak again but I cut him off. "and that is ALL I am looking for!"

...

I had gone over it in my head from every angle and there was no scenario in which I could see myself being able to get past this. I loved Elliot, he was the biggest part of my heart even still, and if I could have found a way to live with it, I swear, I would have, but the hurt was just too great!

To compound my problems, I couldn't stop thinking about Trevor! I knew that it was too soon to be thinking about another man, after all, I was still reeling from losing Elliot but Trevor made a huge impression on me; one way bigger than the incredible sex we had. Day after day I literally had to fight the urge to call him. I wanted to see him, I wanted to get to know him, to touch him again and feel those strong hands all over my – it's too soon! I knew that part of me wanting him so bad was me needing to move on from Elliot and I refused to be that girl – the rebounder. Still, I couldn't forget the way Trevor looked at me that last time; the way he kissed me… Olivia, snap out of it!

...

I was at my desk and had just finished up my fives. 9:30, I should have left an hour ago! Nick and I were the only two still here and he was preparing to leave.

"Still workin, Liv?"

"Actually, I was just finishing up. You headed home?"

"No…um, Cassie's, we're having a late dinner." He said, a smile on his face. Cassie was Nick's girlfriend. They'd been seeing each other for about six months. I'd gotten the chance to meet her when he first thought that he might be serious about her. He wanted to know what I thought of her, so he'd staged a dinner at his place and invited El and me. By the end of the night, I really liked her and told Nick that I thought she was definitely a keeper. I guess my opinion held a lot of weight, because 4 months after that night, they're still together and she and I have actually become good friends.

"I didn't think you'd ever smile like that again after Maria, I'm glad you found someone that makes you happy."

"Thanks." He said and paused for a moment. "Hey Liv… I know how hard this is but trust me, it gets easier. In the meantime, if you need to talk, I'm here for you." I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Thanks partner." I answered, just above a whisper as I wiped the corner of my right eye before the tear could escape. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Anytime. Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight Nick." He walked away from my desk, towards the doors but then stopped, and turned his head to face me…

"And Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll smile again, too."

Silent tears immediately fell down my face and I nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak." "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and went on his way. Did I really just cry in front of my partner? I asked myself as I got up from my desk, needing to put some water on my face.

...

15 minutes later I was all packed up and was on my way home for the night when my phone rang.

"Hey, Alex!"

"Where are you?"

"Just leaving work."

"Go straight home, I'll meet you there."

"Ok…what's?"

"See you in a few." And she hung up. One thing about Alex, she really knew how to pique one's interest. Once outside, I quickly hailed a cab and headed home.

* * *

 

**OLIVIA'S HOME. UPPER WEST SIDE.**

I got home and Alex was already waiting inside.

"Ok, what was so important that I had to rush home?" I asked as I put my things down by the door.

"Come. Sit." She said as she patted the spot on the sofa next to her. She had this look about her that made me uneasy. Bad news was coming. "Have you talked to Elliot at all lately?"

"Are you serious?" She was. "No. Not for lack of him trying, but, no."

"Maybe you should have."

"What? Are you feeling ok?" I couldn't believe she was suggesting such a thing. As if I would have anything to say to that man!

"Olivia I'm serious."

"Ok, what's going on?"

"I know why Elliot's been calling you."

"Obviously"

"That too, but it's become more than that.

"You wanna share?"

"He's been trying to tell you something." She was really dragging this out. "He wanted you to hear it from him first."

"Hear what? Alex spit it out, you're killing me here!"

"Elliot proposed to Mairym last month!"

You know that loud tone that they sound when they test the emergency broadcast system? That was the sound inside of my head at the moment. It were as if my processors had shut down completely. As I began to regain my senses, I saw Alex still talking to me but no words were yet audible. I was staring at her as if she were new and strange to me when my ears suddenly came back. "Olivia? Hello?"

"What did you say?" I was trying so hard to appear unfazed.

"Elliot and Mairym…"

"I heard you! I just – how do you know this?"

"Brian. Elliot told him three weeks ago when he got back. Brian told me today. Since Elliot couldn't reach you, Brian thought it would be best if I were the one to tell you before you found out."

"Last month? He proposed to her last month? When?"

"The week after you found them together."

"There has to be more to this, what else did Brian say?"

"Olivia -"

"I need to know!" There was a long silence before Alex finally spoke.

"He asked her to marry him because she's pregnant!"

How many times can someone be completely shocked and dismayed in the span of three minutes? Apparently two.

"No…that's…he…"

"Liv, I'm so sorry."

"Why? You're not the one who lied, and cheated, and got your side piece pregnant!"

"Are you -?"

"Just when I managed to put some of me back together… We were talking about starting a family, I even went off the pill. I was gonna be the one to…" My tears began flowing in torrents. "How could he do this?" Alex was at a loss for words so she did the only thing she could have done at that moment; she took me in her arms and she held me while I cried and she cried too. Then, after a long moment…

"Aww, honey. Do you need a drink?" She offered, still in tears.

"Yes please." I replied through my sobs.

...

Later, Alex and I sat on my living room floor after we'd finished off a bottle of wine and were now doing shots of Stoli Elit. Suffice it to say, we were feeling no pain.

"I'll tell you something…" I was drunk out of my mind and my speech was now horribly slurred. "I'm done! He can have Mairym. Fuck em both!"

"I think it-it's I think it's about time" Alex said as she shakily raised the shot glass to her lips. I don't know which of us was drunker at this point.

"you didn't let me finish. 'Cause from this; as from right now I don't give a fuck! Idontgiveafuck! SO, fuck him, fuck her, just fuck it! Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it!

"Fuck it!" Alex agreed before she passed out. I guess she was drunker! …just as I got up to get a blanket for her… "We should go out!" She exclaimed as she rose up, scaring me half to death!

...

So there we were, the two of us, drunk off our asses but not caring. We went to Hashtag and danced till three in the morning and got even drunker before going back to my place and crashing in my bed fully clothed. Later that morning while stirring from my stupor I rolled and went over the edge of the bed, making a loud thud as my body hit the hardwood floor.

"Ow." I just lay there for a moment before I slowly pulled myself up in time to see Alex cradling her head in her hands.

"What. The. Hell?" she exclaimed, eyes still closed.

"The floor hit me." I said as I crawled back into bed.

"How much did we drink last night?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"Too much." Suddenly, the alcohol began talking back and my stomach turned. "I feel sick!" I cried as I ran to the bathroom, my hand covering my mouth.

"Amateur!" Alex said as I made a run for it. I got to the toilet without a second to spare before the vomit erupted from my mouth in violent bursts. After hugging the toilet bowl for another ten minutes, I crawled my way to the shower and got in, still in my clothes and hit the cold water. The shock of the cold woke me right up and I sat there for a few minutes before I stood and removed my clothes, and turned on the hot water. After I was done washing my hair and body, I hit the cold again for a rinse and stepped out feeling much better, wrapping myself in a big, fluffy towel before going back to my bedroom to get dressed for court. I left just after nine with Alex still asleep in my bed. on the cab ride to the courthouse, my mind began to wander and I cursed myself for letting this happen to my marriage.

_If I hadn't been so selfish and had just gone to him, he never would have turned to her…_ I immediately pushed the thought from my mind. Then I thought about the night Casey had called to tell me that she was in a restaurant watching Elliot in a corner booth with a gap-toothed blonde and that they looked very…cozy. Hearing that my husband, the man who I loved more than life was cheating on me was bad enough, but hearing it from my best friend was downright humiliating! Why am I being tortured with all of this on top of my hangover? I thought as I pushed that memory away as well.

Then somehow, Trevor crept into my thoughts and I thought of his kiss. His hot, sweet, fiery kiss and I sighed.

_If only I'd met you_ _first_ _..._

Those words were burned into my brain. What if he had? What if all those years ago, it had been him instead of Elliot? What if he had been the one I'd given my heart to? The one I'd married, would I be sitting here, right now with my heart torn in pieces? I pushed those thoughts from my mind as well. I barely knew Trevor and I was sure that I would never see him again; he'd remain in my mind as nothing more than a pleasant memory…the problem with that was, it had been more than just my mind that he'd worked his way into.


	3. Happenstance

**OLIVIA'S TOWNHOUSE. UPPER WEST SIDE MANHATTAN**

**Olivia's POV**

The month that followed was non-stop work. I couldn't allow myself one idle moment or I would have completely broken down. Between the whole mess with Elliot and not being able to stop thinking about Trevor, my mind was in one big, constant state of confusion! The time off that I'd requested had finally come through and by this time tomorrow, I'd be on my way to L.A. for some much-needed relaxation. And just maybe, I'd be able to figure things out and know what my next move should be.

"Talk to me. Are you really ok?" Alex asked as we went through my bedroom closets. I'd been particularly quiet since receiving the news about Elliot and his…her and Alex was worried.

"I um… I will be. I just… it's hard."

"I know. Hey why don't you come for dinner tonight? My mom should be landing in a couple of hours and I'm sure she would love to see you."

"I would love to see her too but I have so much to do before I leave tomorrow. Plus, you two haven't seen each other in months, I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be."

"I'd feel like it. Besides, I don't think I'd be very good company." I said as I returned 2 shoe boxes to the shelf. There was another brief silence before I felt Alex wrap her arms around me from behind. I rested my head against her and sighed just before a tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek.

"I know he's my fiancé's best friend but, if you wanna kick his ass, I'm down." I laughed and just as quickly was overcome with tears and began to weep while my Alex held me. I couldn't wait to get away from here.

* * *

 

**ELLIOT'S OFFICE. LOWER MANHATTAN**

"So that's it? You're really gonna go through with this?" Brian asked as he sat on the edge of Elliot's desk, putting his lollipop back in his mouth.

"I don't really have a choice now do I?" Brian's face contorted into a disbelieving scowl and he took the candy from his mouth again.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice? You fight for your marriage; that's your choice!"

"I've tried fighting for my marriage, she doesn't want anything to do with me!"

"If you believe that, you're an even bigger idiot than you were when you cheated! Dude, you can't marry Mairym, what the hell are you doin?!" The office suddenly grew quiet. "El?"

"She served me divorce papers." Brian's heart broke for his friend.

"I'm sorry man… I didn't know… but it doesn't mean…"

"It's exactly what it means…she wants her freedom. I gotta give it to her."

"El…fight for her."

"You still think after everything that's happened, she could love me again?"

"I don't think she ever stopped." Brian said and walked out of the office. Elliot spun around in his chair, staring out the window.

_I, Olivia, take you Elliot to be my husband…_

He thought back to their wedding day. She was so beautiful standing there at the altar in her flowing white gown. They promised their lives to each other that day; promised their hearts, their fidelity, their trust and he threw it all away. Everything was a mess and now he was having a child with a woman that he couldn't care less for even if he tried.

He turned his chair to face his desk and took the divorce papers from his drawer, staring at them in his hand like he has every day since he was served. He's been holding on to them for weeks and he knows that it's not fair to Olivia, but he just can't bring himself to sign them because to do so would mean admitting that he's lost her for good, and he's just not ready to face that reality. Yet, thinking of life without her frightens him; not waking up to her smile, or being unable to hold her in his arms or hear her voice every day; feel her body against his while they make love… these things are more essential to him than breathing and right now, he felt as if her had no air. His eyes were now wet with tears, a single one escaping and making its way down his face and falling onto the document in his hand. he tossed the papers onto his desk and hung his head, sobbing.

...

Out by the receptionist area, Brian was waiting for an elevator. He was on his way to meet with a client, his lollipop still in his mouth when one of the cars arrived and opened. He was not happy to see Mairym step out.

"Jesus, can I have a drink first?" He mumbled his disdain at seeing the woman.

"Hello to you too Brian." She replied haughtily.

"That's Mr. Cassidy, only people I like call me Brian." She gave an annoyed smirk as he stepped between the elevator doors.

"Is Elliot in?"

"You mean you don't have a tracking device implanted somewhere on him?" she shook her head, obviously annoyed with his antics.

"I'll find him myself! Thanks for nothing!" she fumed as he stood against the back wall of the elevator.

"bitch." he breathed out incredulously. He couldn't believe Elliot had ever gotten involved with someone like her.

"I heard that!"

"I meant you to." He said calmly and put his candy back in his mouth, a smile on his face as the doors closed.

* * *

 

**LOS ANGELES**

**Olivia's POV**

The morning I arrived in Los Angeles, I went straight to my hotel, put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, turned off very device I owned and slept! When I woke up, it was 6:30 and I was starving! Rather than order room service, I decided that I'd rather dine out and headed to the bathroom for a shower before getting dressed.

It was almost 8pm when I arrived downstairs at the hotel restaurant, deciding that I wasn't up for going out after all. Besides, I'd splurged on a fancy hotel that housed a five-star restaurant. I'd have dinner here tonight and promised myself that I would get out and see the city starting tomorrow.

...

**TREVOR**

He had just wrapped up his final meeting of the day and headed back to his hotel, thankful that he could finally unwind. These last couple months had been stressful. His firm had put him in charge of overseeing the merger of two giant corporations after months of maneuvering, tonight, they'd finally dotted the last 'i' and crossed the last 't'. he decided on having a drink to celebrate before going up to his suite and headed to the hotel bar.

"Macallan, straight. He ordered as he took a seat at the bar and let out a deep sigh, as a familiar thought ran through his head; Her. She was all he could think about since meeting her two months ago. Olivia. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on; everything about her, her hair, her smile, her eyes... those eyes haunted his dreams every night and his thoughts every day. He still remembered exactly how she felt in his arms; her skin was like fine silk. He thought about the way she'd looked at him when he was inside her; the way she'd moaned…

"Stop it Trevor." He said to himself as the bartender put his drink in front of him. he knew he needed to forget her but he couldn't; it was like she'd cast a spell on him and no matter what he did, he couldn't break it. Hell, if he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to. He liked the way thinking about her made him feel. It gave him hope that maybe one day, he would see her again; maybe have a chance to be more to her than just a fling, even though to him it had been so much more than that. He took a sip from his glass, feeling the warmth of the liquid as it went down and returned it to its place on the bar, absently stirring the liquid with his forefinger. He'd fallen for her – hard! And he knew that it was crazy but he had no other way to describe it; they'd made a connection. He wanted her from the moment he kissed her. Those beautiful lips hadn't just taken his kiss; they'd grabbed his heart and he was done for.

Still, he knew that he couldn't push her. As much as he'd hoped and prayed that she would decide to pick up the phone and call him, it never happened, but as the weeks turned into months, he still kept faith. He laughed, taking another sip from his glass. Here he was, a 40 year old educated, successful, and pretty good looking guy; he had the world at his feet but had been reduced to anxiously waiting for the day when his phone would ring and it would be her on the other end. He could have any woman he wanted and he's had more than his share but he hadn't even looked at another since Olivia! Maybe he was being stupid. Maybe it was time to let go. He barely knew her and she was obviously not interested in ever seeing him again or she would have called… all she had to do was call; give him a word and he would drop everything to go to her anywhere. She had that much power over him and probably hadn't given him a second thought since that night.

"You suck, Langan!" he said aloud to himself as he raised his glass and in one gulp, swallowed the remainder of the whiskey inside, then signed his bill and walked out. He had gone ten feet when he realized that he'd left his very expensive Mont Blanc pen on the bar and went back inside to retrieve it. He was just putting it back inside his jacket when his heart stopped. It couldn't be! There, across the room, she sat alone.  _My god! She's even more beautiful than I remember!_  He thought to himself. She took his breath away. He watched her as she signed her dining check then stood up to leave. She was wearing a little black dress that hugged every one of her amazing curves perfectly and her hair fell softly around her shoulders in beautiful, soft curls. She was a vision to behold and he smiled; knowing in that instant that this was a sign. She picked up her purse and that's when he willed his feet to move from where they'd cemented themselves to the floor and he began walking toward her, not even sure what he would say once he reached her; what if she didn't even remember him? He didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that he got to her before she was gone. 20 feet…. 15 feet…. He was taking quick strides. 8 feet… he couldn't remember the last time he'd been as determined as he was at this very moment. 3 feet away and before he could say a word, she looked up from her phone and…

"Trevor?" she said, a beautiful smile suddenly plastered on her face; she couldn't believe he was standing here in front of her. The relief he felt inside caused his eyes to glisten.

"Olivia!" her name fell from his lips with reverence, as if it were sacred. And, there they stood, without words, staring at each other. He looked into her eyes and he was trapped in them all over again. It was as if he were being guided by a divine force when he reached out and caressed her beautiful face, letting his hand move to the back of her neck then pulling her slowly into him and leaning in to her, their lips meeting for an intense, passionate kiss and their tongues met. Right there in a five-star restaurant, they kissed as if no one else were there, as if no time had passed between them and nothing else mattered except that moment. No thought, no words, just two people with an intrinsic need to connect to something that neither of them understood yet, both of them knew that they couldn't ignore, and so they didn't.

...

**Olivia's POV**

For the next few hours, I didn't think about Elliot, or Mairym or what a complete mess my life had become. I wasn't worried about work, or my impending divorce. All that mattered right now was this beautiful, naked man beneath me, inside me, his large hands on my waist as my hips rocked steadily in a grinding motion. I literally felt as if I would cry at how good he felt. I leaned into him, my breasts against his chest, me seeking his mouth with my kiss while I continued moving against him. Our mouths met once again and our tongues danced beautifully together; his hands sliding from my waist down to my ass, squeezing as he pushed up deeper inside me causing me to break our kiss and cry out. He quickly reattached his lips to mine as he put me on my back; it felt good to be his arms even if I wasn't sure that the reasons I was there were particularly sound reasons. All I knew at that moment was that I needed to be here, with him, like this and I knew by the way he moved that he needed it too. Tonight was about need. I'd worry about the repercussions another time.

* * *

 

**NEW YORK CITY. MERCY** **HOSPITAL** **.**

"Mr. Stabler?" the young doctor called as he approached Elliot in the waiting room. "You can go in now."

"Is she…the baby?"

"We did what we could but…I'm sorry, but at four months, there wasn't much we could –"

"four months?"

"yes, your fiancé was four months along."

"Oh; that's right." Elliot covered.

"It doesn't help much but I don't see any reason why you can't try again within a few months."

"Yeah. Thanks doc." He shook the doctor's hand before the doctor walked away. When he was out of sight, Elliot turned to the wall in an absolute rage and punched it so hard, his fist put a hole through it then looked back towards her room but went the other way, storming out of the hospital.

* * *

 

**LOS ANGELES. OLIVIA'S HOTEL SUITE.**

Trevor looked down at Olivia sleeping peacefully on his chest and he couldn't believe that she was actually here, in his arms and that he'd just made love to her. he thought that he'd never see her again, thought for sure that he'd spend the rest of his life pining away for her and that… he was sounding like a love-sick woman but he couldn't help it. If he'd had any doubts in his mind about how he felt, they were gone as of this moment; he was in love with her! Completely and absolutely in love! There was no way he could allow himself to lose her again; this woman he barely knew, yet felt like he'd lived 10 lifetimes with had stolen his heart and he wasn't running away from it. He just needed to find a way to her heart but he wasn't aware that it would be a lot easier than he thought because even though she fought it, and was still so confused, he'd gotten to her from the very first time they'd met.

 


End file.
